Kidnapped
by A-KT66
Summary: Freddy is alive and looking for a fight. When he finds the perfect girl, he attempts to kidnap her. Will he succeed or get his revenge later on? *This takes place before he was killed and turned into a dream demon.


**Hello and welcome! I'm back with another one-shot. I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it. This idea came to me when I was a watching a YouTube video about Freddy. A fan movie thingy. I hope Freddy isn't too OOC. Nonetheless, enjoy! -A-KT66**

**P.S. I don't own Freddy, only my OC**

* * *

I was only fourteen when it happened. And by 'it', I mean almost kidnapped by the one, the only Springwood Slasher or Freddy Krueger.

It was a normal day. The first day of January. There had been many recent questionable child kidnappings and deaths.

I was sitting on a swing listening to music on my radio, waiting for my little sister to get out of her special classes she always took on Saturday. She was six and failing first grade so she took these special classes to help her grades. I was in charge of picking her up since my mother and father worked. We only lived around the corner.

Anyways, I was sitting on the squeaky swing when a scarlet Cadillac pulled up. The owner of the Cadillac stepped out of his gorgeous car and stuffed his keys in his pocket. He was wearing a brown fedora hat and red and green striped Christmas sweater, brown pants, and a brown leather jacket.

I liked his car, but other than that, I ignored him. I focused back on the radio I was trying to get to work. _"__Work dang it." _my mind yelled. After a few moments, I felt his intimidating gaze on me. I looked back up, and there he was, leaning on the pole supporting the swing. I took off my headphones and asked him "May I help you, sir?"

"Hello there." He sent me a really creepy grin. _"Stalker much?" _my mind commented. "Do I...know you?" I questioned awkwardly. "You see, I'm an old friend of yours." the stranger stated. I smiled uneasily. I was getting nervous. Really, really nervous. "That's great but I'm going to go back to my music now." I stated putting my headphones back on and turning up the volume. It seemed rather rude to to that, but he was creeping me out.

The man just smiled and looked at me. I glanced up. Okay, now he was scaring me. I groaned in annoyance and took off the headphones. I left them around my neck and shoved the radio in my pocket.

"Man, you're scaring me. Stop being a creeper and go stalk someone else." I shouted. He only laughed. A really disturbing laugh. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. After he quit laughing, he stared at me. Again.

"I'm supposed to be picking up this girl at the park." he said casually. "My mom would have told me this morning." I replied. "Not if she was recently in an accident.." he shot back. "Then someone else would have informed me." I replied. "What If I'm the one that's suppose to inform you?" he asked. "Well played." I smirked. "But, I don't even know you." "I do know you though. Your mom and I went to school together." the man explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's your name?" I asked. He smirked. I knew I would regret it, but curiosity killed the cat. Hopefully I was a lucky cat. "I'm Freddy Krueger. That wasn't so hard, now was it, Cam?" Freddy laughed. I closed my eyes in thought.

_ Freddy?...Freddy..._"Freddy Krueger?" I remember my mom talking about him now. How he was the Son of a Hundred Maniacs. A huge grin reached his face. I took a step back. "How do you know me?" I asked. 'Freddy' was really shuddersome. He shrugged. "That's not an answer." I mentioned. He sneered. I do believe he was getting impatient.

"Someone getting a little impatient, hmm?" I asked with a smirk. He growled and I laughed. "Cam, darling, I'm asking nicely here, get in the vehicle." he ordered. I snorted. "Yea right."

Then he did something unexpected; he grabbed my arm and started to drag me to his car. I began to scream, but he covered my mouth before I could. _"God have mercy on my soul." _I mentally stated. I soon did the only other thing possible; I bit him. Hard.

He growled and slapped me. I yelped. Then it hit me; go limp and so I did. We toppled over and I jumped up. I repeatedly kicked him hard in the face and ran off. "This isn't over Cambia!" he yelled as I scrambled to get inside the building.

I had a bad feeling it wasn't. A really bad feeling.

*Time Skip*

A week later, Krueger was killed. I smirked when I read it but I still had that feeling. I brushed it off and went on with my life. I never would have thought he'd get his revenge two years later and in my dreams too.

I can never escape him. No matter what. He has already killed my friends. I guess it's just me now. I'm totally and truly screwed, arent I? God have mercy on my soul.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome. I'm also doing a sequel to this and let me know if you would like a full story. Im out! Peace! **

** -A-KT66**


End file.
